


Battle Rituals

by psychobabblers



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Did anyone order pwp with a small side of feels?, F/M, Friends With Benefits, In my head this is also a Diana/Steve Trevor fic, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/psychobabblers
Summary: Diana and Bruce partake in an Amazonian battle ritual.





	Battle Rituals

When Diana followed Bruce into his bedroom to help him with his injuries, she hadn’t expected the sudden thrum of heat inside her. Although, she hadn’t not expected it either.

On Themyscira, it hadn’t been unusual for warriors to share comfort in each other’s embrace before and after going to battle together. Diana remembered her night with Steve Trevor and felt something in her tighten and then relax. It must not be unheard of in this world either, and she wondered for a moment whether Bruce would be familiar with this custom.

His injuries reminded her of his mortality, which in turn reminded her of Steve. He would’ve liked this Bruce of recent times, she thinks, the Bruce after Superman’s death.

And though, regretfully, there had not been time before they had to depart for the fight with Steppenwolf - Cyborg’s gifts were truly remarkable - the moment they had shared had her thinking there might be some interest in return.

Which was probably why, a few days after they had emerged victorious, the thrill of battle still singing in her veins, and she was in Gotham for a business trip, she found herself at Bruce’s remote house by the lake. Diana considered ringing the bell this time, but then smirked to herself and slid past the security system again and slipped inside.

She found Bruce where she thought she might, same place as she had last time, knelt on some platform, tinkering with his machines. He moved stiffly, carefully. Diana frowned a little, wondering how badly he’d been injured.

“I see my security upgrades are still not up to par,” Bruce said then, without turning around. “I’m going to have my hands full between you and Cyborg.” She marveled at the lightness in his tone, the amusement where once there would have been a rigid harshness. “What can I do for you, Diana?”

“A friend can’t drop by for a visit?” She asked, dropping her tone a little, throwing in a hint of a suggestion.

She saw his hands hesitate a fraction in what he was doing, and then, still kneeling, he placed the tools down next to him. But he didn’t turn around. “You know I’m always happy to see you.”

Diana took that as an invitation to jump up onto the platform he was on and had the gratification of seeing his eyes widen a little and then darken as he looked up at her. Slowly, so he could stop her if he wanted, she put a hand on his hair. He leaned into her touch, sighing a little.

“Diana, what are you doing?” Bruce asked, though of course he knew exactly what she was doing.

“Where I come from,” Diana said, running her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp, “we have a custom for warriors who enter into battle together.”

She watched his throat as he swallowed.

“I’m always interested in a little...cultural exploration,” Bruce said, voice thick.

“The last time I partook in this ritual, this _pleasure_ , was with Steve Trevor,” she said evenly. And though it may have been an awkward thing to bring up with any of her other lovers over the years since his death, she thought that Bruce would understand. He had a warrior’s spirit, more so than any of the other members of the team, even Arthur, even Clark.

Bruce didn’t speak, just nodded, eyes sharp for a second as he understood that this was just for mutual release, nothing more, nothing less, his grave acceptance. Then his eyes were roaming over her, admiring her, until his gaze drifted up to meet her eyes. Her hand on the back of his head tightened a little and he dropped his eyes to lift her skirt up a little, his hands stroking up her legs rough with callouses. This pleased her, this reminder of the coiled menace within this man, her friend.

He must have been looking at her face again because at the sight of the small smile that had appeared, unbidden, at the thought, Bruce let out a low growl deep in his throat and leaned forward, burying his face between his legs. There was a deep groan when he realized she wasn’t wearing underwear. She shifted a little, leaning her head back against whatever machine of war Bruce was building.

At the first rough lick, Diana tightened her grip on the back of his head, and got another stroke of his tongue in response. And then suddenly he was licking into her in earnest, one hand gripping her ass and the other stroking her leg. Diana moaned at the sensations, the slow heat building in her, the humming in her veins rising to a roar.

Distantly, she noticed that he was most definitely aroused, and that he didn’t seem interested in doing anything about it anytime soon, so focused was he on bringing her pleasure. His tongue swirled delicious sensations on her clit, and he seemed like he could keep going forever, on his knees before her with his tongue inside her. He groaned deeply when she dug her nails into his scalp, because Bruce had fallen into that rhythm that she loved, and he seemed to recognize that, settling into it, until she felt the heat inside her burning to unbearable states, until it crashed within her, a glorious crescendo that left her gasping, crying out her pleasure and release.

Bruce was still licking gently, enjoying the taste of her, but she drew him up and out, admiring the length of him, watching him preen a little despite himself at the sight of her obvious admiration.

Diana mouthed up his neck, feeling the pulse of life there, feeling him swallow.

If she kissed him he’d taste of her.

She bit his ear instead and jerked him roughly, the other hand rolling his balls. Bruce was groaning softly, self control fraying just a little at the edges, hair disheveled from her hands running through it. His eyes were squeezed shut.

It didn’t take long before he was coming, thick spurts coating her hands messily. He was blinking at her, a little dazed, but his eyes focused and darkened again when she licked her hand clean.

They stood on the platform for a little in companionable silence, catching their breaths, and for once, Steve Trevor was far from her mind.

“So, uh, battle rituals huh?” Bruce said finally.

Diana just laughed. “I’m looking forward to working with you again in the future,” she said in reply, and she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are very much a Diana/Steve shipper but also ship Diana and Bruce hard as friends.


End file.
